drarry one-shots
by Catlover1235
Summary: a place where i will post all of my one shots and quick writes. this will be marcked as complete as every one-shot is complete
1. chapter 1

authors note: i saw this pintrest post and it inspried me to make this one-shot. this will probobley become a story when im done with my first one or when i fell like writing this story. i hope you like it. also, im off school for the summer so i will be able to write alot over the summer. again, hope you like the story.

everyone was excied for the quidditch match. more so then the last because hogwarts had just added a kiss cam in the quidditch field. it was inchanted to land on people wit the most chemistrey. people sat by their crushes, strangers and boyfriend/girlfriends. it was slytherin vs gryffindor and harry and draco were looking for the snitch. the game was five minutes and they still could'nt find the snitch. they would sometimes look at the kiss cam to see who got put together.

it wass ten minutes in and harry spoted the snitch. loud screams came from they gryffindors and slytherin's as draco started to folow harry. they were right by eachother and they had their hands streched out to try to catch the snitch ( harry had his left hand out and draco had his right hand out). draco had a small crush on harry at the time ( one of those words is VERY far from the truth) and harry wanted to be friends with the ( atractive ) slytherin. they both swated to try to grab the snitch and instead of catching it, they grabed eachothers hand. they both blushed and tore their hands away after a few seconds.

draco liked the feeling and so did harry ( they liked it more then they would like to admit ). after that they could'nt focus compleatly on the snitch because there heads were full of that memorie repeating in their heads. once harry saw the snitch, he bolted twords it with draco not far behind. they chased the snitch for two minutes befor draco brushed his hand ( pourpusfully ) against harry's and harry got distacted enough for draco to grab the snitch.

both teams landed and draco held the snitch in his hand. but after that, the croud gasped and stared at the two. harry and draco looked at eachother then from the corner of harry's eye, he saw him self on the kiss cam screen. he stared with a look of shock on hs face and draco looked around to face the screen. he shared the same look on his face as harry had. then he turned to look at harry and grabed his hand and asked him " are you ok with doing this. their going to force us to any-mph" harry grabed draco's quidditch robes and pulled him forwared and kissed him. draco hesatated for a second befor he started to kiss back. their kiss was full of pasion and love. after a minute of lovely kisses, harry licked draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. draco gladley gave him entrance and harry's tounge danced with draco's.

they made out in the middle of the quidditch filed untill both of there team captains pulled them apart. harry tried to pull away to get back to drcao, and draco did the same. once they fought for a few seconds, the gave up and went back to their dorms. hermionie and ron both ran up to harry at their dorm and asked him a ton of quistions. " why did you do that?" and " what the heck was that with malfoy" were commen but harry just shruged them off and thought back to the kiss. once ron was asleep, harry wrote to draco. harry wrote ' meet me at the 7th floor. x, harry' and sent hedwig the letter to give to draco. harry changed in to better clothes and grabed his invisability cloak. he snuck out and went to the 7th floor hallway. draco got there a few minutes later and harry took off the cloak. draco ran into harry's arms giving him a big hug. once he let go, harry took him to the ror. harry wanted a 'homeley place to be with a loved one' and when the door opened harry saw a room with a bed, kitchen,bathroom with a hot-tub sized hole in the floor for a bath and a tv. harry started up a kettle of water on the stove for some tea. draco sat at one of the chairs by the counter and said " hey harry, what did you want me to come here for?". harry grabed a few cups from the cabnit and saud to draco " just want to talk about something".

once tea was ready, draco and harry sat at a table and harry said " i liked kiss. i could'nt get it out of my mind. i was wondering if you would like to mabey go to hogsmade with me this weekend?" draco was practicly screaming with excitment and said " yes. i would love to harry". they drank their tea and after they were done, harry took draco over to the bed a turned on the tv and they cuddled. after a couple of hours, harry looked over at draco and said " i think it's kinda funny, you know, just a few hours ago we were rivals and now, were cuddleing in a bed. who knew that a simple kiss would do this?" draco laughed and it made harry's heart do a 360 in his chest. he had never heard draco laugh. he loved it. once harry calmed down, looked at draco and pushed a strand of hair away from draco's face. when draco looked at him, harry pulled him closer to him and kissed him. they kissed for about five minutes befor harry licked Draco's lip. Draco let Harry's tounge In to his mouth and their tongues danced.

They made out for about 15 minuets befor breaking apart for air. they were pink in the face and gasping for air. when they were back down to earth, harry sadi " dray, can we pleas sleep here?". draco said " yeah babe". the got undressed in to just their boxers and fell asleep in each others arms.

the end.


	2. secret romance

A.n: i saw this post on instagram that inspired this story so i hope you enjoy, plus if this story is crap i'm writing this after midnight and i can't sleep, enjoy.this story has some references that are mature plus a little cursing so please read at your own risk. I may post another one shot tonight as i have few prompts i want to write

Time setting: 8th year

Harry and draco were in a relationship, but no one knew. Whenever someone caught them snogging in a hallway and told their friends, no one would believe them. They usually would sneak into the ror so that they could be alone. They had gone into the ror one day after a very long and hard day and needed to be with each other. Once they were both in the room, they grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a few shots and then crawled onto the bed to relax and watch tv. They would give eachother small kisses, that soon turned into long kisses, that turned into more passionate kisses that soon turned into full on making out. They had made out before draco grabbed harry's hair and pulled on it, exposing harry's neck. Draco had planned on giving harry some hickeys tonight. After about a minute of draco nibbling on harry's neck, harry pulled draco up into a breathtaking kiss. Harry then moved to dracos neck to nibble and suck on it. Harry found a sensitive spot on draco's neck and draco moved his head back, exposing more of his neck to harry. They spent the next few minutes kissing, nibbling and suncking at the others neck. Once they were done, they just gave each other sweet kisses and cuddled before they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

When harry woke up the next morning seeing that he was asleep in draco's arm and his first thought was " shit, ron probably saw that i wasn't in the dorm.". He woke up draco and said urgently " get up! We slept here last night! You can use the bathroom first, i'll get dressed". " um, harry" draco pointed at harry's neck. Harry walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Draco hear a muffled ' fuck' come from the bathroom as he grabbed his school robes.

Harry ran from the ror to the gryffindor tower, straight to the boys dorm, closed the door and locked it after seeing no one was in it. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Harry then walked down to the common room which was very crowded. Harry got a few weird glances wich he was used to being the chosen one and all and ron was curious but just shrugged it off. Ron asked " why were you not in the dorm last night this morning?". " i was out late taking a walk and this morning i woke up early as to walk around the castle" harry said. " o k" ron said.

The whole day was going fine and harry git very few glances and thought more then once " why is it not december". It was one of the hottest days in may and harry was practically dying of heat. Ron and hermione asked about the scarf a lot during the day but harry just brushed it off. But then harry realized " fuck" he blurted out and hermione and ron looked at him as they walked to their last class. " nothing" harry said, blushing lightly. He had double potions with the slytherins wich means he had the same class as draco.

When they got down to the dungeons they trio sat down and a few minutes later draco came in, he neck covered in love bites and hickeys and he looked at harry with a smirk. Hermione knew that look way to well, she gave it to ron and harry all the time, then she figured it out. She ripped off harry's scarf and gasped. Harry's neck was in the same condition as draco's and he was blushing like crazy while the slytherins ( including draco) were laughing their asses of and ron was struggling to not laugh. Harry thought ' fuck it' and said very quietly 'accio' and draco appeared right next to him. " what the fuck potter", " just shut up draco" and harry slammed their lips together in the middle of the classroom. It took a minute but draco soon started to kiss back. They only split up when they heard someone clear their throat. " pleas boys, if you're going to do that, do it somewhere more private" said a cold voice. " of course sir" harry said " we will be on our way then". "Get back here potter, that's not what i meant" snape said.

The end


	3. draco is done

Draco was just done. He hated the way he was, and he knew he had to change. So, he thought ' the war is probably gonna kill me, i don't want to die with guilt' so he wrote a list of things to accomplish over the year.

1\. Don't be racist and stand up to anyone who is

Blaise, pansy and draco were talking and blaise said " have you heard about the mudblood who somehow got into slytherin. I can't believe they would let a rusty piece of trash into our perfect house". " shut up blaise, it doesn't matter if their muggleborn , halfblood or pureblood, they were good enough to get into slytherin so give them some respect" draco said, then he stormed off to try and find the kid. He sat down next to him and talked to him about their house. He told him " don't listen to anyone who tries to bring you down, ok?" the kid nodded and the walked away with a smile on his face.

2\. I hate this hair, dye it

Draco had always wanted his hair dyed. He was always stuck between a bright blue and a deep green. He went with blue ( he didn't want to be reminded of the house that gave him an evil reputation ). One day over the weekend, he snuck out to the muggle world and went to a ulta beauty store ( it's a good store, i get my hair dyed there). It took a few hours but when it was done he loved it, he also got some makeup ( eyeshadow, foundation, concealer, highlighter, contour, eyeliner, eyebrow pencil, brushes and mascara. The basics). He then walked into hogwarts with a strut in his step and a smile on his face. He got some stairs but he didn't care. He was happy

3\. Stand up to snape

Snape was trying to talk some sense in him but draco was not having. He was staring at pott- no harry for most of the class and snape called him out for it. He was telling him to ' not fall for the enemy' this and ' you can't be gay. Especially not for potter' that and he had just about enough and whispered " fuck you". " what did you just say to me?" he yelled, furry in his voice. " i said fuck you" and he stormed out of the classroom to the ror. He then slipped into the room and once the door was closed, he started laughing so hard he started crying. He then left for his next class with a smile on his face

4\. Hagrid, apologize

The next time he had care of magical creatures, he stayed after class and told hagrid " i'm sorry for all the things i've said and done to you, is there anything i can help you with?" draco said, with a small smile on his face. " of course draco, you can grab a shovel and scoop that dirt into the green bin"( it was poop, but he didn't need to know that). " ok" draco said, and he helped hagrid.

5\. I have to tell hermione about that book

Draco had wrote a letter to hermione saying that he was sorry about all the things he said and that he wanted to talk to her in the library. Hermione went to the library and saw draco reading a book, and he was……..smiling, she didn't know that he could do that. She went up to him and said " hey". " hey hermione, have you read this book" he asked her, giving her the book. " i have, i absolutely love it" she said, smiling. " oh my god, i know right, it's such a good book" draco said, trying hard to keep his voice down. They talked for about two hours before they split up. Draco left the library with a big smile on his face.

6\. I need to kiss harry. He is to cute not to be mine

Draco was barely holding back his crush for harry, so he decided ' im going to tell him how i feel in the most obvious way'. At dinner, he walked up to the gryffindor table and walked straight up to harry. " what do you want malfoy" were the only things harry could get out of his mouth befor he was grabed by his robes and pulled into a breathtaking kiss. After the initial shock of it, he started kissing back. Once they broke apart harry asked " wanna go on a date with me?". " of course, scarhead" draco said chuckling as he walked away.


	4. draco is a snake

A.n: just a quick write i got off a prompt on insta. Hope you enjoy. I'm tired so this is very crappy but enjoy.

After the war was over, draco wanted to hide. He hated the glares he was getting, people would yell " death eater" and " murderer" at him wherever he went and he was so happy when he finally learned how to turn into a snake. It had taken him a few years to learn ( he started learning in 5th year) but when he was able to, he rarely changed back. But, he was finally happy again

Harry was walking back to his flat after a long day in the auror office and when he saw a injured snake, he felt like he needed to save it, so he picked it up and brought it back to his flat. When he got back, he healed the snake and gave it food. That is when he discovered that this snake had so much sass and he was the pickiest snake ever ( he would only eat raw filet mignon and escargot) but this snake was super affectionate. Harry would always find his sweaters would disappear and he would soon find the snake, curled up on a bed of his sweaters.

The snake also would sleep under his shirt, it loved the warmth of harry's chest and hearing the sound of his heart. But one day harry didn't find a small snake under his shirt. He found a sleeping, peaceful, draco malfoy sleeping next to him, an arm wrapped around his waist. When harry tried to move draco just whispered " no, stop, quite, warm, sleeping, mine" and snuggles closer into harry's chest. And harry finds he can't argue with that


	5. draco can speak french

A.N: loved this prompt so i wrote it, look all the stuff i wrote up on google. Love you all

Draco could speak english fine when he was calm but when he was mad he had broken english. He would usually yell at his friends in french when they made him pissed and he would mutter "va te faire foutre" a lot. He most definitely say " i love you" in french around harry, ok blaise. Hermione knew french as she studied it and she was now fluent. She would always have to hear draco say it and would just chuckle to herself.

When was trying to intimidate potter he would speak french and he would usually say " Je suis tellement plus intelligent que toi" or "effrayé potter" and harry would just blush and he would run away and ron would see the whole thing and would say " you think that's hot don't you mate?" "no i don't ron" harry would say back, blushing even more.

Harry had just beaten draco at quidditch and he was so mad about it that at the end of the game he want up to harry and just started yelling "Comment tu m'as battu, je suis tellement mieux que toi, stupide salope. vous m'avez distrait, c'est comme si vous ne savez pas à quel point vous regardez dans ces robes, ça me fait tellement énervé.". Harry just blushed and said " o-ok" and walked to the locker rooms.

Then one day harry decided to speak to hermione and have her teach him french. It had taken a few months to learn french but when he was fluent in it he just waited for draco to come up to him and start talking. Draco had said "vous avez trop chaud pour votre bien, je suis choqué que vous n'ayez pas de petite amie." and then harry responded with "c'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas de fille. Personnellement, cela ne me dérangerait pas de sortir avec vous alors si vous êtes si préoccupé par ma vie amoureuse que vous pourriez vous occuper et me demander" and draco just stood there, wide eyed and jaw dropped. " Veux-tu aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi?" draco asked still in shock. "bien sûr" harry said with a smile and then started walking and the heard someone yell " harry!" and he turned around and saw draco running towards him. " what?" harry asked and then draco just kissed him and harry started kissing back and he broke the kiss and said " i'll see you this weekend". " y-yeah" draco stuttered in response.

the end


End file.
